911neuuntersuchenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Verschwörungstheorien
Was ist eine Verschwoerung? Gemäß der Definition von wikipedia ist eine Verschwörung ein heimliches Bündnis mehrerer Personen mit dem Zweck, einen Plan sich auf Kosten Dritter einen Vorteil zu verschaffen auszuführen; ... Eine Verschwörung ... basiert ... stets auf Geheimhaltung und Konspiration. Stubstanzlose Verschwörungstheorien Selbstredend gibt es substanzlose Verschwörungstheorien. Das sind Solche, die auf keiner realen Verschwörung basieren, die keine Entsprechung in der Wirklichkeit finden. Es sind Postulate von Verschwörungen, die tatsächlich nicht existieren. Typisch für die Anhänger von substanzlosen VT ist, dass sie ihren Glauben daran immunierien - d.h. dass eine Widerlegung aus deren Sicht unmöglich ist, weil auch Argumente, die aus objektiver Sicht die VT widerlegen bzw. infrage stellen würden, aus Sicht des VT-Anhängers nur "beweisen", wie perfide die Verschwörung ist. Substanziierte und begruendete Verschwoerungstheorien Substanziierte und begründete Verschwörungstheorien sind solche Theorien, die auf einer realen Verschwörung basieren, also eine Entsprechung in der Wirklichkeit finden. Es sind Theorien über reale Verschwörungen, die tatsächlich existieren. Selbstredend existieren Verschwörungen. Der bekannt gewordenen Verschwörungen gibt es zahlreiche. Wer so tut, als gäbe es keine Verschwörungen, weil Verschwörungstheorien undiffenziert als "Spinnerei" verunglimpft werden, der ist entweder sträflich inkompetent und hat von Geschichte keine Ahnung oder ein Ignorant und Denunziant, indem wider besseren Wissens Unwahrheiten abgesondert werden (womit er sich in jedem Fall selbst disqualifiziert hat). False-flag-Operationen Die Geschichte ist voll von False-flag-Operationen, welche ihrer Natur nach gleichzeitig immer auch Verschwörungen sind, indem eine Partei, die es nicht ist, zum Täter erklärt und damit die Öffentlichkeit und Weltgemeinschaft getäuscht wird. Schaffung von Kriegsgruenden Die Geschichte der Neuzeit ist ebenfalls voll von False-flag-Operationen, welche als Vorwand genutzt wurden, um Kriege zu führen oder zu begründen Staatsterror * Die durch geheime NATO-stay-behind-Armeen verübten Terroranschläge Anschläge, welche dann Kommunisten angelastet wurden * Celler Loch Analog zu der sicheren Erkenntnis, dass den aufgeklärten Verbrechen immer auch jede Menge unaufgeklärte Verbrechen gegenüber stehen – die sog. Dunkelziffer, Dunkelzahl oder Dunkelfeld – muss man gerade bei Verschwörungen, wo Geheimhaltung in der Natur der Sache liegt, ebenso ein Dunkelfeld von nicht aufgeklärten Verschwörungen voraussetzen. Man muss also davon ausgehen, dass es tatsächlich weit mehr Verschwörungen gibt, als aufgeklärt wurden. Die auf einer tatsächlichen Verschwörung basierende begründetete Annahme ist solange eine substanziierte Verschwörungstheorie, bis die Verschwörung schließlich aufgeklärt ist und somit keine Theorie mehr darstellt. Substanziierte Verschwörungstheorien unter Ignoranz dieser Zusammenhänge undifferenziert mit unsubstanziierten/falschen Verschwörungstheorien zu vermengen und wahrheitswidrig so zu tun, als gäbe es nur unsubstanziierten/falschen Verschwörungstheorien, ist unredlich, unehrlich und unseriös: Wer/wird eine halbe Wahrheit zur Ganzen erklärt, macht/entsteht daraus ganze Unwahrheit. Konkurrierende VT zu 9/11 Surprise-Theorie - die offizielle Verschwoerungstheorie (OVT) Die Surprise-Theorie besagt, dass die USA von 19 Teppichmesserterroristen "überrascht" (engl. "surprise") worden seien und man in den USA nicht damit gerechnet habe, dass Terroristen Flugzeuge als Angriffswaffe missbrauchen könnten. Die Attentäter hätten die gesamte militärische Verteidigung und Geheimdienste "auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt". Indem die "offizielle Darstellung" die Theorie davon ist, dass sich Islamisten verschworen hätten, um die USA mit Flugzeugen anzugreifen, stellt sie ihrerseits nicht anderes als eine Verschwörungstheorie dar. LIHOP - let it happen on purpose Die Theorie besagt, dass Teile des US-Amerikanischen Regierungsapparates (zu denen auch die Geheimdienste zählen) und des militärisch-industriellen Komplexes Kenntnis von einem Terroranschlag erhielten (Folgendes ist keine Theorie, sondern Fakt: durch die Geheimdienstoperation "able danger" - wodurch Mohhammed Atta, der angebliche Führungskopf des Anschlages, dem Geheimdienst schon VOR dem Anschlag bekannt war), haben dies aber sehenden Auges zugelassen, um damit die Begründung für * wie gegen Irak Kriege, * die massive Erhöhung des Militäretats (welcher nach 9/11 unter mit Verweis auf dieses Ereignis auf mehr als das Dopplete angewachsen ist) und * die Einschränkung von Bürger- und Menschenrechten zum Zwecke der Überwachung zu erhalten. MIHOP - make it happen on pupose - inside job Diese Theorie besagt, dass der Anschlag ein inside job war, dass also Teile des US-Amerikanischen Regierungsapparates (zu denen auch die Geheimdienste zählen) und des militärisch-industriellen Komplexes selbst diesen Terroranschlag durchführten (Folgendes ist keine Theorie, sondern Fakt: durch die Geheimdienstoperation "able danger" - wodurch Mohhammed Atta, der angebliche Führungskopf des Anschlages, dem Geheimdienst schon VOR dem Anschlag bekannt war), um damit die Begründung für * wie gegen Irak Kriege, * die massive Erhöhung des Militäretats (welcher nach 9/11 unter mit Verweis auf dieses Ereignis auf mehr als das Dopplete angewachsen ist) und * die Einschränkung von Bürger- und Menschenrechten zum Zwecke der Überwachung zu erhalten. Fazit Insbesondere die Schreiberlinge der sog. "Qualitätsmedien", die unisono dem Lager der Anhänger der „offiziellen Regierungs-Erklärung" angehören, beschäftigen sich nicht mit den Sachargumenten (Ignoranz), sondern verunglimpfen die Wahrheitssuchenden, indem Letztere mit den spinnertern Verschwörungstheoretikern gleichgesetzt (ad hominem) oder ihnen absurde Behauptungen in den Mund gelegt werden, die diese nie getätigt haben (verlogene Unterstellung). Dieses Lager scheint sich dem hanebüchenen Irrtum hinzugeben, es könne die debunker mit dem Vorwurf, „Verschwörungstheoretiker“ zu sein, verunglimpfen. Damit haben sie in mindestens zweierlei Hinsicht intellektuell versagt: #ENTWEDER beweisen sie ihre Unfähigkeit, zwischen substanziierten und substanzlosen VT zu unterscheiden. Das ist nicht nur ein intellektuelles Armutszeugnis, sondern zeugt obendrein noch von Ignoranz, denn schon in wikipedia ist unter dem Begriff Verschwörungstheorie zu lesen: Prinzipiell unterschieden werden Verschwörungshypothesen, die im Grundsatz rationale und überprüfbare Aussagen über angenommene Verschwörungen machen, und Verschwörungsideologien, die ihre stereotypen und monokausalen Vorstellungen über Verschwörungen gegen kritische Revision immunisieren. : ODER, sofern diese Unterschiede bekennt sind, zeugt der Umstand, dass wider besseren Wissens so getan wird, als gäbe es nur "spinnerte VT", von unseröser und unehrlicher Pseudoargumantation und diffamierender Demagogie. :2. Sie verkennen den Umstand, dass sie selbst Leichtgläubige der naivsten, absurdesten, verrücktesten und einfältigsten aller denkbaren Verschwörungstheorien sind. Denn im wissenschaftlichen Sinne "bewiesen" ist die Verschwörung von 19 Teppichmesserterroristen keineswegs, was sowohl die Aussage des FBI beweist, wie auch der Umstand, dass sie USA bis heute die versprochenen Beweise zum Ausruf des NATO-Bündnissfalls schuldig geblieben sind. Wenn also jemand den Vorwurf der „irren, spinnerten Verschwörungstheorie“ zu Recht trifft, dann sind es die Diffamierer und Kampfbegriff-user selbst! In doppelter Hinsicht intellektuell so versagt und die Sachlage verkannt zu haben, ist nicht nur peinlich, sondern ein schweres Indiz, dass es an geistigen Fähigkeiten und Flexibilität mangelt, um zu dieser Diskussion etwas Substanzielles zur Sache beitragen zu können. Um es mit den Worten von Matthias Bröckers und Christian C. Walther aus deren TELEPOLIS-Artikel "Ein Denkmal für Dick und Don" zu sagen ''Zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte ist es Verschwörungstheoretikern gelungen, eine halt- lose und rasch widerlegte Theorie felsenfest in den Geschichtsbüchern zu installieren - Teil 1 Die verwegenste aller 9/11-Verschwörungstheorien wird uns noch lange erhalten bleiben, denn die schlichten Gemüter sterben garantiert nicht aus. Auch im Jahr 2030 wird noch der eine oder andere am Stammtisch oder am globalen Tresen von sich reden machen, indem er steif und fest behauptet, die Sonne kreise um die Erde, die Stasi habe Marilyn Monroe ermorden lassen oder 19 afghanische Teppichmesser-terroristen hätten am 11. September 2001 US-Geheimdienste und -Militär ausgetrickst und ohne Hilfe von außen Flugzeuge ins World Trade Center gelenkt. Gelernte Faktenverweigerer und gusseiserne Einfaltspinsel werden sich auch 2030 nicht von Fakten und Beweisen erschüttern lassen, sondern wie die hervorragenden Verschwörungstheoretiker aller Epochen an ihrer exrem schlichten Weltsicht festhalten, die im Kern nichts weiter ist als die jederzeit zuverlässige Folge ihrer sofortigen Kapitulation vor allem Komplizierten. Hartgesottene Konspirologen benötigen keine Beweise. Ihnen genügen Behauptungen von offizieller Stelle, ob vom Amt, vom Arzt, vom Präsidenten oder von Mama,die ihre schlichte Sicht der Dinge stützen. Was nicht sofort und mühelos in ihr Weltbild passt, wird ausradiert, übertüncht und mühelos ignoriert. Dieser Pragmatismus, ohne Wissen der Patienten geboren aus kognitiver Dissonanz, verbindet die, die wissen, dass Eidechsen die Welt regieren, Aliens in Nevada gefangen gehalten werden, dass Osama Bin Laden 9/11 ohne geheimdienstliche Unterstützung durchführen ließ und die Illuminaten-Bilderberger schon seit dem Meteoritenanschlag auf Atlantis hinter allem stecken. ''